


Worry

by femkakashi



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Love, M/M, One Shot, Short, second year kenma, third year kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femkakashi/pseuds/femkakashi
Summary: Kuroo’s overworking himself in practice and Kenma’s starting to worry.





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot to help me practice my writing! Hope you enjoy!

Kuroo clicked his tongue and slammed his head back into the wall. 

“Kuroo,” Kenma said next to him. “Being pissed off isn’t going to make your legs get better quicker.” The dyed blond didn’t look up from his game as he spoke. “Plus I think Coach would be pretty pissed if you gave yourself a concussion.” 

“Coach can suc—“ 

“Alright,” the doctor said as he opened the door and Kuroo clamped his mouth shut. “It’s just a mild case of shin splints, the cure is rest and ice. You need to give your body time to heal itself. Have you been overworking yourself?” 

“No.” 

“Yes.” 

Kuroo glared at Kenma, whose eyes were still on his game. 

“Two weeks off, you can walk or jog if it’s not too painful. Compression sleeves are going to become your best friend. Just ease up on the jumping and diving.” He unclipped a piece of paper from his clipboard and handed it to him. “These are stretches and massages that will loosen the muscles, but really your body just need to heal, so let it.” 

Kuroo took the papers. “Thank Doc.” He said and slid off the examination bench. 

“Menchi will finish up at the front desk and I want to do a follow-up appointment in two weeks so schedule a day. You two have a good evening.” 

Kuroo winced as the left the examination room, his shins burned and he bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out. He really had overworked himself, he just didn’t want to admit it. He’d added an extra mile to his morning run and had started to stay late with a few of the first year boys. He probably only got four hours of sleep but he didn’t think it would be such a problem. 

“Are your parents still out of town?” Kuroo asked Kenma once they were out of the clinic and headed to the bus stop. 

“Yeah.”

“I’ll spend the night again.” 

—

Kenma could hear Kuroo’s grunts and groans from the bathroom as he finished up his bath. He was trying to peel off the tight compression sleeves they had just bought but it difficult. 

“I think I got a size too small.” Kuroo sighed as he was finally able to slip it off. 

“They’re supposed to be tight.” Kenma fell face first into his bed, sighing as he curled into a ball. “Goodnight.” He said and closed his eyes. 

“Kenma it’s not even eight o’clock yet.” The bed dipped under Kuroo’s weight, making Kenma’s body roll toward him. “I need help with the massages.” 

“They’re supposed to be done by you.” 

“But it hurts and I can’t keep doing it.” One eye peeked open to see Kuroo’s pout and Kenma groaned before rolling off the bed and landing in front of Kuroo’s legs. 

“Let me see the paper.” Kenma held out a small hand and Kuroo passed it to him. He studied it quietly, mimicking the hand movements in the air before he set the paper aside and crossed his legs. He pulled Kuroo’s left leg into his lap and dug two fingers into his calf muscles. 

“Shit!” Kuroo’s leg jumped from Kenma’s grasp. “Go easy.” 

“You almost kicked me in the face dumbass! Just relax!” He reached for his nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lotion and pulled Kuroo’s leg back. Kuroo was now laying on his back with his forearm covering his eye as he waited for Kenma’s touch. He warmed the lotion between his hands and then brushed his fingers against Kuroo’s tight muscles. The older boy groaned and gripped at the sheets under him. 

“You seriously need to ease up with training,” Kenma said. “Or you're going to hurt yourself even worse.” 

“I have one year left Kenma—“ 

“One year of high school.” Kenma snapped digging his fingers in harder. “Then you get to play at a university. Stop acting like your volleyball career is going to end when you graduate.” 

Kuroo hissed as Kenma slid his fingers down the length of his calf. “So mean to me.” 

Kenma didn’t get angry often and when he did he rarely ever snapped. He smirked and sat up pulling his leg from Kenma’s grasp and tucked his hands under his arms. “Come here.” He said as he pulled the smaller boy into his lap, snuggling his face into his neck. 

He felt Kenma’s small hands clench onto his shirt. “It was scary seeing you collapse during practice, my mind automatically went to the worst.” 

“I’m sorry to make you worry,” Kuroo mumbled and placed a soft kiss against his neck. Kuroo should feel guilty that he’d made Kenma feel that way but he loved when Kenma worried about him, it was a small side of him the Kuroo never got to see. 

“Take these two weeks seriously, ice your legs every day and please rest.” Kenma pulled Kuroo’s head away from his neck and brushed his hair back, revealing his forehead. Kenma planted a small kiss there as Kuroo let his eyes shut. 

“I will.” He promised. “As long as you’ll stay with me.” 

“You know I will.” 

Kuroo tightened his grip on Kenma’s waist and moved their hips together. 

“No Kuroo, you need to rest and you can be moving like that.” Kenma went to peel himself off of Kuroo’s lap but the boy held onto him firmly. 

“Who said I’m going to be the one that’s moving?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading feel free to follow me on twitter @akahgashi


End file.
